Secrets
by Kuromeru hi Tsuki
Summary: What happens when Kagome dies, leaving behind a daughter and her daughter wanders upon the well and it's secret? Will her daughter find the secret that is her father? Will her daughter finish the destiny that was once Kagome's? *chapter 11 up*
1. The Painful Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own my own characters.**

**Chapter 1**

"I'd like to introduce a new student. Her name is Higame Higurashi and she just moved here from America," my new teacher states to my new class before giving me a seat in the back of the classroom.

I'm the new student and I now live with my Uncle that I'd never previously met. My mother had told me about her family in Japan, but even when my grandmother and great-grandfather had died she never took me to the funeral. She had said that it had been too long to make up for lost time. It was like she was running from something in her past that she was afraid might catch up to her.

I sigh, looking out the window to find my reflection staring back on me. I've always been told that I look exactly like my mother and my Uncle even looked like he had seen a ghost before telling me the same thing.

Then he had gone off on some spiel about the half jewel that my mother gave me when I was little. He started ranting about the Shikon no Tama, how it was a family heirloom, and something about stupid hanyous. It was pretty weird, but I'm still glad I have this jewel to remember my recently deceased mother by. I miss her terribly.

"What's the answer to number twelve, Higurashi," my teacher suddenly asks me, pulling myself out of my thoughts and memories.

I quickly find the answer to give, leaving my thoughts and memories for another time more appropriate then now.

I get back to my new home with a sigh of relief. I'd always been good at school, but being the newbie isn't exactly a cup of tea. I walk to my room that apparently used to be my mother's to find that I haven't unpacked any of my stuff. I grumble unhappily and throw my backpack on the floor, grabbing my Sais from the floor and my cigarettes from a hidden area underneath the bed. The unpacking could wait till later, but right now what I needed was a good workout to soothe my nerves.

Then I go start my daily workout, loving the burn in my muscles and the mindlessness of it all.

I finish about an hour later, feeling completely satiated to have killed my imaginary opponent. I strap my sighs to my calves and decide to take a small look around the grounds, curious about my new home.

One place catches my eye in particular. It's a small shrine that Uncle Souta called the Bone Eater's Well. I take a quick look around the ground to make sure no one is watching me and then I peel off the sutra and slide open the door.

_Shit_, I hiss in my mind as the sutra disintegrates, jumping into the shrine and closing the door. _Maybe no one will notice._

Then I take a calming breath and walk to the middle of the shrine, looking down into the infamous well. I look closer to seem something glowing in the well.

I, being curious, climb down the ladder and step onto the well floor, kneeling and reaching for the glowing object.

As soon as I feel my hand grasp the object, the weirdest thing happens. My body feels like it's floating and I'm surrounded by glowing blue lights and darkness.

Then I'm once again at the bottom of the well and in my hand is something glowing pink, my jewel half around my neck also glowing the same way. It's almost like instinct as I put the glowing object against my jewel half, watching it mold with it to form 2/3 of the jewel.

Then I stand up noticing that there's no more ladder, but vines instead. I stand there confused for a second and then I grasp the vines on the side and start to climb up the well. I'm even more confused and even shocked when I jump out to find myself in the middle of a forest clearing instead of inside a small shrine.

"What the---," I start, stopping when I see a flash of color and then I'm being suffocated by a large red jacket.

I struggle to get loose and end up right hooking the person, or thing, and flipping away, ending in a crouch with my Sais in hands.

"What the fuck, Kagome," a young man, about 18, with dog ears, asks angrily.

"Kagome," I think aloud, wondering how this dog man is connected to my deceased mother.

"Where the fuck have you been," the guys asks angrily, glaring at me profusely.

"How did you know my mother," I ask, bewildered that my sweet mother would know or even associate with such an arrogant ass of a young man.

"Mother," the man says, his turn to be confused and shocked.

"Yes, I'm Higame Higurashi. Kagome was my mother," I reply, curiosity getting the better of me as I watch the man's cute doggy ears twitch on top of his head.

"Was," the man asks, my fingers itching to play with his ears.

"Yes, was. She died a month ago in a car accident," I say sadly, sidetracked as a small little boy, with a fox tail and feet, catapults into my arms.

"Kagome," the fox boy cries, sobbing in my arms. "I missed you so much!!!"

"Um . . .," I say, at a loss for words when a Buddhist Monk, a cat-like thing, and a woman carrying a huge boomerang come into a clearing, all greeting me by my mother's name. "I'm Higame. Kagome was my mother."

As soon as the words out of my mouth I regret them as the fox boy starts sobbing even harder.

Then I start to remember some of the fairy tale stories my mother had told me as a child. They always talked of people like this, but I had never once imagined they could be real.

I look at the dog man and speak the name Inuyasha, him seeming to respond to it. That's when I realize that my mother's stories and the people before me are one. I look from person to person, thinking the names and descriptions my mother had told me. Inuyasha, the half breed dog demon; Miroku the cursed, perverted Buddhist monk; Sango, the demon slayer; Shippou, the orphaned full fox demon cub; and Kirara, Sango's constant companion and fire cat.

"What happened to Kagome? Why did she leave us," Shippou sobs in my arms, my heart aching for the child.

I try as hard as I can to think of a logical explanation to my mother leaving, but all that comes to mind is a story she once told me.

"Well, a story my mother told me might hold the explanation. Well, to why she left anyway," I reply, not sure if the cub is ready to hear that my mother is dead.

"Okay," Shippou sniffles, cuddling into me to hear my tale, the others sitting down to listen.

"Once upon a time, a beautiful priestess and her half breed lover were tricked; the beautiful priestess Kikyou dieing and the half breed Inuyasha becoming entombed to a tree. Then one day a teenage girl falls through a well into the feudal era and sets Inuyasha free. The girl falls in love with Inuyasha but refuses to admit it because he's still in love with his lost Kikyou that had been reincarnated into the girl. The girl eventually works up the courage to tell him when she finds him kissing a clay figure with a part of Kikyou's soul in it, the lover's reunited. The girl can not bear the heart break this causes and jumps through the well, taking a precious jewel half, and sealing off the well forever," I say, knowing the story by heart.

"That means it's all Inuyasha's fault," Shippou sniffles angrily, glaring at Inuyasha.

"Feh," is all that Inuyasha says before walking off into the surrounding forest with an unhappy frown on his face.

"So Naraku and the shards and everything . . . it's real," I ask softly, still feeling a little bit dazed.

"Yes, but for now we should rest," Sango replies, looking up at the ever darkening sky. "Yes, we should return to the village."


	2. First Day in the Feudal Era

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own my own characters.**

**Chapter 2**

I sigh, hating how I had to tell my mother's old friends that she had died.

Yesterday had been awful, though I do feel closer to my mother now and I've found that I truly do like my mother's friends. I had agreed to help my mother's friends, but not today. We had agreed that today was my day to explore the area and get used to wearing the priestess outfit that I had donned. I like how it's room and flows nicely and from the look of it I am a perfect match for Kikyou like my own mother was, except I wear my hair in a high ponytail.

I smile happily as I settle my Sais into their new holders that Kaede had made for me. The holders tie around my calves so that they are easily hidden and yet easy to get to. Kaede was pleased with how I look and even more so when I agreed to walk around with a bow and a quiver of arrows for extra protection.

At Kaede's approval I had set off, now sitting beside a quietly gurgling creek as the sun filters through the trees. I take another drag off my cigarette with relish, knowing I should have quit before I had even picked up the damned habit in the U.S.

"What's that smelly thing you have," an angry voice asks, Inuyasha stepping out of the trees with his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"A cigarette, want one," I ask, trying to be nice and offer him one, though he doesn't seem to deserve the generosity with his attitude.

"Feh," Inuyasha replies with disgust, me shrugging my shoulders and returning back to my thoughts.

"Did she go painlessly," Inuyasha asks, suddenly pulling me from thought.

"Huh," I ask back, not really having heard him since I had been deep in thought.

"You heard me," Inuyasha growls, my anger bubbling towards the surface and a quick thought coming to mind.

"SIT," I yell, Inuyasha slamming into the dirt with a very satisfying thump.

"Why you . . .," Inuyasha begins, cut off when a whirlwind picks me up and carries me off.

All I can do is cling to the person holding on to me seeing as how they are running so fast I can hardly breathe. When we finally stop, I quickly catch my breath before pushing myself from the person's arms and flipping away to kneel close to the ground. I notch an arrow and point it at the man standing across from me.

"Come any closer and you'll get incinerated, jackass," I hiss angrily, the demon looking at me in surprise.

I assume he's a wolf demon since he has a wolf tail and the fact that he's wearing fur clothing. His brown hair is pulled up in a high pony tail and his eyes are the brightest, translucent blue I've ever seen.

"What's wrong, Kagome? Don't you remember me," the demon asks, acting as if he's god's gift to the world.

"I'm not Kagome. My name is Higame and Kagome was my mother," I reply, shock and then anger flashing through the demon's eyes.

"You're the mutts offspring, aren't you," the demon hisses, pinning me to a tree by my throat faster then the blink of an eye.

"I don't know who my father is, but I do know exactly who my mother is and if you don't let me go I'm going to purify you into a pile of smoldering ash," I hiss, my windpipe half crushed from the amount of force.

The wolf demon drops me to the ground and punches his fist where my head was just moments before. His eyes seem to be wet and he glares down at me angrily.

"Where is Kagome," he asks, his throat chocking out the words.

"She's dead. She was in an accident," I reply softly, standing up and brushing my outfit off.

The wolf demon falls to his knees and buries his face into his hands, obviously in extreme grief if not in tears. I try to think of who this man might be, the stories swimming through my brain quickly. My eyes widen as I remember stories of the arrogant prince of the wolf demon tribe named Kouga. His attitude should have been a dead giveaway.

That's when Inuyasha finally appears, seeing Kouga on his knees. Inuyasha automatically starts making comments about Kouga's tears and it really pisses me off.

"SIT, SIT, SIT," I scream loudly, rewarded by three loud thumps. "That will teach you to make fun of other's emotions just because you feel the need to keep your own bottled up!"

Then I start to walk off, taking calming breaths as I do. I soon reach Kaede's village and chuckle as children run up and hand me flowers, one even giving me a hug. I come to Kaede's hut rather quickly, hearing a resounding smack come from the hut. I enter to find Sango fuming angrily and Miroku grinning broadly with a huge red handprint on his face. When he sees me he walks over and takes my hand within two of his own.

"Higame, you know of my fate and I was wondering if you would consider . . .," Miroku begins, never finishing since a huge boomerang smashes onto his head with a thump, leaving him unconscious on the floor.

"So what is your boomerang called, Sango? Mom told me in her stories, but I can't seem to recall," I ask, trying to make conversation with Sango.

"Hirikotsu," Sango replies with a friendly smile as she continues to pet the purring Kilala in her lap.

I put this information somewhere in the back of my mind for storing before I suddenly realize that Uncle Souta and school might just be missing me.

"Shit, I've got to get home," I grumble, Sango watching me as I grab my stuff. "Please say goodbye to everyone for me!"

Then without a second thought I walk out of the hut, hurrying towards the well. When I get there I take one good look around before hopping down into the well, loving the feel of the magic as I pass from one time to the next.

_Damn, I'm going to look weird in this getup_, I think to myself as I climb out of the well and make my way into the house.

"Uncle Souta," I call, hearing the sound of running feet before a worried Souta appears before me.

"So you've found the Feudal Era," my uncle says with a sad smile, obviously something he was hoping wouldn't happen.

I give my uncle a lopsided grin as I nod. He can only give a little chuckle at first.

"Well, get upstairs and get your make-up homework done for tomorrow," he tells me and then I'm off.

I do my homework quickly and take a hot shower, happy to have running water. I then hop into the comfort of my own bed, proceeding to dream of demons and jewels.


	3. Secrets Unleashed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own my own characters.**

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the week passes quickly, Friday here. I had also made a new friend. Her name is Ookami Kuno.

"So, Ookami, how's living with your dad going," I ask Ookami as we walk home from school.

Ookami has black hair cut short to right below her ears, her bangs to her shoulders. Ookami's eyes are a dark, emerald green. She's my age, but she looks twelve.

"He kicked me out of the house again," Ookami states, looking quite irritated.

I had been planning on going with Inuyasha and the gang this weekend, but my heart aches, reaching out to my friend. I figure I can just sneak out while she's sleeping and Uncle Souta can come up with a good excuse and keep her occupied until I get back on Sunday night.

"Stay with me," I say, knowing Inuyasha will be pissed since he is kind of expecting me back right after I get home.

_Stop worrying. Inuyasha will just have to get over it_, I think to myself, Ookami agreeing with a hug grin and both of us continuing to the shrine.

I study Ookami's sleeping form before sneaking out of my house, supplies in a small book bag. I look into the well, starting to jump when Ookami squeals hello and jumps onto me with a hug.

I expect her to be left behind in the future as I see twinkling blue lights and land in the Feudal Era.

"Wow, what a fun ride," Ookami giggles, looking up the well. "Let's go!"

Then she starts to climb the vines; I hurriedly follow her. Inuyasha's waiting at the top looking angry.

"Where the hell have you been?! Who the fuck is she," Inuyasha hisses angrily, looking from me to Ookami.

Then Sango, Miroku, and Shippou come from the trees into the clearing with the well, Kirara jumping on Ookami's shoulder.

"Ookami," Sango, Miroku, and Shippou all say with shock at the same time, my confusion rising to an even more heightening level.

Then Shippou runs up to her, hugging her and then circling her.

"Where'd your wings go," Shippou asks as all I can do is watch in confusion.

Ookami lets her pajama top fall off to reveal a halter top underneath with two wings tattooed on her back. Then two wings suddenly sprout from her shoulder blades. One wing is a demon bat wing and the other a raven black angel wing. I had thought that I couldn't get anymore confused and now I'm shocked beyond belief.

"What's going on here," I ask in wonder, confusion, shock, and awe at the same time.

"Oh, I'm half demon and half angel. Oh, and you should really talk to someone about taking off the concealment spell that's on you. It's actually hiding your true self," Ookami says thoughtfully.

"What do you mean spell? I'm completely human like my mother," I reply with a frown, trying not to fidget under Ookami's scrutiny.

"Wow, Ookami, you're looking taller," Miroku jumps in, thankfully changing the subject away from me.

Ookami just gives Miroku a close-eyed grin, her wings stretching out. I look to Inuyasha, who looks just as confused as I do.

"You understand what's going on," I ask him, giving a blank look.

"Nope, you," Inuyasha asks in reply, a smile pulling at the corner of my mouth.

"Kind of, but no really," I reply, giving Inuyasha a friendly smile, a scowl from him in return.

I just roll my eyes at his childishness and walk towards Kaede's, the others following me as I head that way.

While the others catch up with Ookami and Inuyasha learns what's going on, I take the time to change into my miko garb. I walk back out to see Ookami wearing black hakamas and a black halter top, wings gone and tattoos back.

I watch and smile as Ookami plays ball with Shippou and some other village children.

Then suddenly my body locks up, my eyes seeing a pink light not too far off, and the stench of someone or something vile fills my nose, stomach rolling over.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growls, running off in the direction of the jewel.

Ookami is nice enough to grab me by my wrists and fly me over to where Inuyasha has stopped, a baboon pelt sitting in the middle of the clearing with a demon woman with a fan and a blank staring girl with a mirror. I remember them from the stories as Naraku, the half demon, and his creations, Kanna the nothing, and Kagura, the wind demon.

"Well, well. I see you've made up with Kagome," Naraku says with an evil chuckle, his voice sending disgusted chills up and down my spine. "I guess we'll just have to take care of her and take her jewel half."

Then Kagura comes at me, flicking her fan at me and saying, "Dance of Blades."

I quickly dodge, pulling out my only weapons, my Sais. I run at her dodging her wind blades. I'm able to slit her check, but her fan catches my shoulder to leave a nice looking gash. I drop the Sais in my left hand, my arm feeling useless because every time I move the gash distracts me with the pain.

_Damn it_, I growl in my mind, dodging more of Kagura's wind blades. _This could end badly if I don't figure out to finish this._

Just as I finish that thought, one of Kagura's wind blades catches me in the side, leaving a leaking gash. I put my hand up to it in an attempt to stop the pretty good waterfall of blood leaking from the gash. That's when Inuyasha suddenly decides now is a good time to enter the fight.

"Get out of the way, you weak girl! You'll only get in the way," Inuyasha yells as he starts attacking Kagura feverishly.

_I am not weak_, I growl angrily in my mind, my hand starting to glow an odd pink color.

As my rage builds, the pink color grows and I feel my body healing itself. Then the weirdest thing happens, my body starts to flicker between what I look like to a new image. Everyone has stopped fighting to stare at this weird new development. I'm too focused on my anger to stop now as the pink grows to encase my entire body. Ookami must have been right about the concealment spell because all of a sudden, what I normally look like is gone. Left in its place is a demoness with miko powers. I grow white ears on the top of my head and a white tail and my eyes go from brown to a golden amber color, my hair staying the same. I also get new markings, including a crimson crescent moon on my forehead and two crimson stripes on each cheek.

"Until we meet again, Inuyasha," Naraku hisses, disappearing with his two creations since he obviously didn't plan on any new developments.

I pick up and put away my Sais back into their calf holsters and look down at my hands, frowning in confusion at the claws that had grown, feeling the fangs in my mouth with my tongue.

_This is so weird. I wish mom was here to explain this_, I think, turning to look at the others, who are all staring at me in shock except for Ookami, who is looking mighty smug at being right.

"What," I ask, trying to brush off the awkward silence that has enveloped the group.

"You're a full dog demon, but you have Kagome's miko powers," Inuyasha states in shock.

"I suppose I am and apparently Ookami was right about the concealment spell," I reply with a sigh, still in a state of shock myself at learning that I'm not what I thought I was.

"Who did Kagome say your father was," Inuyasha asks, fear and pain hidden within the depths of his eyes.

"She didn't say. Whenever I asked, she'd always tell me that she'd tell me one day when I was older. She always said I was too young to understand," I reply, tears filling my eyes as memories of being ridiculed for having no father at school.

"When you broke that concealment spell I could feel your miko powers, but the other portion of power felt like Kaede's power. You should ask her. She might be able to provide you with some answers," Miroku says, my eyes going wide with the excitement that I might get some answers.

I quickly run off, leaving the others in my dust as I reach Kaede's hut.

"Kaede," I call, Kaede coming out to look at me in shock.

"I see ye have broken the concealment spell, child," Kaede says, a soft smile on her aging face.

"I need my father's name and I want to know how I'm a full demon when my mother is obviously a human," I reply, Kaede sighing and leading me into the hut.

"Ye mother might not have understood how to use her miko powers to their full potential, but if she had actually trained she would have been even more powerful then Midoriko ever was and because of that untapped power she would have even aged like a demon if she hadn't died. When she got pregnant she passed on that same level of power to ye, causing any little bit of demon blood ye got from ye father to multiply so that ye ended up as a full blooded demon with miko powers. Ye are what most would call a forbidden child to both miko and demon kind," Kaede explains, my mouth dropping open in shock part way through the explanation.

"So I'm assuming it would be a good idea to start training my miko powers," I ask, still trying to digest all this new information.

"Yes, and about ye father. Ye mother suggested a 1 year celebration for the year we had been together. She brought sake, both her and ye father having too much. They snuck off and came back ruffled, but clothed. Ye mother told me what happened that night. Ye father is none other than Inuyasha, child," Kaede explains, shock on my face.

"B-but he's around the same age as me," I say in shock, kind of grossed out that my father is old enough to be my brother.

"Tis' true ye look the same age, but Inuyasha is far older then ye. The containment spell caused ye to age like a normal human," Kaede explains, my face still showing shock.

"If I aged like a normal human for 17 years then why do Sango and Miroku look the same age they should have been when my mother was coming to the Feudal Era," I ask, still feeling a little disbelieving.

"Ye father marked them as pack so that way he wouldn't lose them since he lost my sister and Kagome. They will stay human, but will age as demons do," Kaede explains fully.

My body stands of its own accord then, leading me outside just as Inuyasha and the others come running up.

"Did you find out who your father is," Shippou asks innocently, me replying with a nod, which is all I can muster as of the moment. "Who is it?"

In reply, I raise my hand and absent mindedly point to Inuyasha, shock on his face and the color in it draining away.

"B-but you should still look five . . . a-and you should have only a quarter demon blood in you," Inuyasha stammers out, trying to find some way to deny that I'm his very kin.

"The concealment spell caused me to age like a normal human and the reason that I'm a full demon is because mother had enough miko energy to multiply my demon blood. She didn't know it, but with proper training she could have been more powerful then Midoriko," I reply quietly, jumping into a tree and setting down to look at the noon sky.

"What's the matter, Higame," Ookami asks, landing beside me on the tree branch I'm sitting on after a while.

"He's my father. The man who broke my mother's heart and threw it in her face by kissing that clay pot is my father," I say, forcing myself not to cry.

Ookami gives me a piteous look and I carefully climb down from the tree, my eyes sad and heart heavy.

Inuyasha is gone, Miroku and Sango deep in conversation, and Shippou playing with Kirara.

_I guess I'll go for a walk_, I think with a sigh, walking into the forest, but suddenly smelling blood.

I run towards the smell to find two hurt wolf demons, Kouga's blood and scent littering the ground. I can smell him and my senses go on full alert, my nose catching the scent and ready to follow it. I look down at the two unconscious wolf demons with a frown, picking them up and taking them to Kaede's.

"Ginta, Hakkaku," Sango says, their names not ringing any bells.

"Kouga's still missing and his blood was spilled," I reply, running off at that moment to go find Kouga.

I track his scent for miles, small signs showing that he's around. I think I've found him when I look into a cave to find a female wolf demon standing over Kouga completely naked. I hide behind some rocks as she speaks.

"If you will not return my love, then I will take your first born," the girl hisses, starting to take off Kouga's chest plate.

"Ayame, stop this," Kouga says weakly, trying to raise his hand only to have it fall back to the cave floor.

When she ignores him, I spring into action, starting a dog fight with Ayame and winning. She grabs her clothes and runs for it. She just proved that fighting naked is quite difficult. I proceed to walk over to Kouga and kneel beside him. He scowls at me, calling me Inuyasha.

Then he realizes I'm not Inuyasha, his hand weakly wrapping around my throat.

"You lied. You are Inuyasha's spawn!"

I brush his hand aside with ease, knowing of no water in the immediate area as I notice a wound on Kouga's collar bone and another on the side of his neck. With no water, I go by instinct and use my tongue, like a dog, to clean his wounds.

When done, they are almost healed because of the healing properties in the spit of dog demons.

"There, now all you need is rest to regain your strength," I say softly, Kouga still glaring daggers at me.

I ignore his glare and pull out a cigarette and light it, taking a drag and almost chocking. They had tasted so much better when I was human. I immediately shove the pack back into my pocket with a huff of disappointment.

When I look at Kouga next, he's asleep. I don't know if it's because of his sensitive nose and my cigarette or his wounds, but he's asleep.

"Sleep well, wolf," I say softly, kissing him motherly on the forehead and then falling asleep myself while sitting up next to him.


	4. Taking Care of Unappreciative Wolves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own my own characters.**

**Chapter 4**

When I wake up, I'm curled up in a ball next to Kouga, who is still sleeping.

During the night one of his wounds had reopened and I clean it off, the urge to bite his neck and draw more blood making me uncomfortable so I finish quickly and then step outside for a breath of fresh air.

When I return to the inside of the cave, Kouga is just waking up, his eyes barely open.

"Sleep well, wolf," I ask, squatting down beside him.

Kouga mumbles something about stupid mutts and sits up, hair falling out of his pony tail.

Unconsciously, I pull out the pony tail, running my fingers through his soft hair. He stiffens, but doesn't move as I carefully pull his hair back into a perfect pony tail.

Then I go to sit right outside the cave, scratching behind my ear with a hand.

"Stupid dog," Kouga grumbles, at least not calling me mutt or half breed to my immediate pleasure.

"What was that," I ask, putting an innocent look on my face as my ears twitch cutely.

"Nothing," Kouga replies with a light blush, limping outside and leaning against the entrance way of the cave trying to catch his breath.

I look at his leg, guessing it sprained as I get up and pull one of his arms around my neck and put my other arm behind his back for support.

"Here, Kaede will have something for your leg," I say, trying to be nice.

At my touch, Kouga lets out a perturbed growl, his dominant side showing. I growl right back as I kick his leg. Kouga lets out a yelp, glaring at me with angry tears in his eyes.

"Sorry, but please refrain from growling at me when I'm only trying to help," I say with an apologetic sigh.

Then I run with Kouga, making it back to Kaede's rather quickly. Being so early, Kaede is the only one up. She wraps Kouga's ankle after putting heating salve on it.

When Kouga tries to stand, I sit on him, straddling his hips to keep him from getting up.

"You need to stay off that ankle until it's healed," I say with a frown, my ears twitching angrily.

"Get off, mutt," Kouga growls at me, flexing his claws.

"Make me," I hiss angrily, hating to be called a mutt and told what to do.

"Fine," Kouga growls, using what little strength he has left to push me off of him.

This push sends me barely a few feet away, Kouga shaking weakly as he tries to stand, falling back down.

"I told you, you need more rest," I say, pitying the poor idiot.

Kouga just lets out an angry growl to go with the scowl on his face. I sigh at this and push his head onto a pillow I have.

"Leave me be, mutt faced wench," Kouga growls, moving away from my touch and snapping his fangs at my fingers.

My body goes cold, eyes starting to glow a little red with anger. I feel my hands twitch slightly, as my lips stretch upward into an angry snarl. The hand I have curled around Kouga's arm tightens, digging my claws into his forearm flesh.

"Higame, I think ye should go for a walk," Kaede says quietly, unclenching my clawed hand from Kouga's arm.

All I know after that is Kaede leads me outside and I'm suddenly next to a small lake, looking out across the water. I sigh as I put my head in my hands, rubbing my temples to get rid of the headache that has started.

"Are you alright, Higame," a soft voice asks from behind my back.

I turn around to look upon Ookami, her eyes sad and worried as they look back upon me. I give an entirely fake smile, trying to pass myself off as just slightly perturbed.

"What happened in Kaede's hut," Ookami asks, something in her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I just brought Kouga to Kaede's for medical treatment," I reply quietly, Ookami's eyes suddenly flashing dangerously again. "You know Kouga, too, don't you?"

"I did once upon a time," Ookami growls, shocking since nothing ever seems to anger her.

"What happened between the two of you," I ask, Ookami looking away from me and glaring at something only she can see.

"We have a past, but no future. That's all I will tell you," Ookami replies and then she's suddenly gone with a gust of wind.

I frown and start walking towards Kaede's. I come upon Miroku and Sango sitting peacefully a ways away from each other, Miroku sneaking glances of Sango as he shines his staff and Sango busily waxing her Hirikotsu.

"Um, Sango," I ask, not really wanting to disturb her, but really wanting answers.

"Yes, Higame," Sango replies, looking up at me as well as Miroku, there previous work forgotten.

"I was wondering, since you apparently knew Ookami and all, if you knew what went down with her and Kouga in the past," I ask, feeling bad at my prying, but wanting answers.

"Oh, well once upon a time Ookami and Kouga were best friends and Ookami had someone that she was madly in love with. Kouga though that said loved one to Ookami was evil and bad and so Kouga stole her away from him. The said loved one took this as a sign that Ookami didn't want to be with him so he became cold and hateful and Ookami just disappeared off the face of the planet, leaving a broken, lonely Kouga, who took on this angry, arrogant way," Miroku replies for Sango, since Sango seems so uncomfortable with my question.

"I see. Who was it that Ookami was in love with," I ask, wondering if I might be able to help.

"That is for Ookami to tell you, Higame. She refuses to even speak his name now to us," Sango replies before Miroku can reply.

I nod and walk off, wondering who this mystery man is that Ookami is apparently in love with or was. I walk off into the forest and then a revolting smell hits my nose, turning my stomach over.

"Naraku," I hiss aloud, taking off running in the direction of his disgusting smell.

I reach a clearing to already see Ookami there, except Kagura has her pinned against a tree with the wind, Ookami looking close to unconsciousness.

"My turn," I hiss with an evil grin.

"I think not, my dear," I hear and then a blast from Naraku comes my way, hitting my chest and sending me flying into a tree.

"Puh-lease, Naraku, that attack was weak. You must be getting on in age for that to do such little harm. Or should I say none at all," I say with a laugh, standing up.

Kagura watches me in amusement for a moment before she pins me to the tree right next to Ookami with the wind as well, the wind cutting into my skin deep and causing me to cry out in pain.

Then there is a flash of white and Kagura and Naraku are gone, my body free as I fall to the ground. There are slashes all over my body and the blood loss is killing me as I look up to see Ookami staring into the eyes of a beautiful man. He has long silver hair that shines like moonlight and his face is very feminine and he could be mistaken for a woman. The man runs his claws against the side of Ookami's face and then he's gone. Ookami takes off and I'm left alone, losing blood as each second passes.

I walk through the forest, surprised that my body can keep it up after all the abuse, when Inuyasha comes out of nowhere asking me where Naraku is and why I have his scent all over my person.

"Sure, let's not care that your own flesh and blood is dying here," I hiss, Inuyasha's face turning into a frown.

"You're a full demon with miko powers. I don't see why you can't just wait for your demon blood to heal you or use your miko powers to heal yourself," Inuyasha hisses right back, my heart feeling torn at the way my newly found father is treating me.

"Fuck off, daddy! I've lost too much strength from blood loss for either options to work all that well," I growl faintly, the blood loss really starting to get to me.

Inuyasha just lets out a growl and is gone, leaving me in the forest by myself again.

_Now I know how mom must have felt most of the time_, I growl to myself in my mind, continuing my walk towards Kaede's.

I make it back to Kaede's and Sango and Miroku come running, pulling me inside before I completely pass out on the floor of Kaede's hut.


	5. A New Found Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own my own characters.**

**Chapter 5**

I wake with my head throbbing and my body feeling somewhat better. I don't know how long I've been out, but I sit up, intent on finding out. I look around to see where I am.

It looks as if I'm in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha is nowhere to be seen, Sango is curled up in the corner with Kirara, Miroku sitting against the wall asleep, and Shippou curled up next to my legs.

I get up to see myself garbed in a new miko outfit and I happily walk into the night, taking in a deep breath of fresh air. I look around, intent on bitching Inuyasha out for being such a narrow-minded asshole. How my mother ever loved him I'll never know, but then if she hadn't I wouldn't be here.

I look into the sky to see a new moon. A frown coming to my face at a story that pops up in my mind.

_Damn, I've been asleep for quite some time if it's already the new moon_, I think, sniffing the scents on the air and looking for my father.

I find his scent, but the strange thing about it is that it's human. The story pops into my head again and I quickly follow where Inuyasha's scent leads me, finding myself at a little hut a ways away from the village.

I walk into the hut to see a human Inuyasha sleeping sitting up against the wall as Miroku had in Kaede's. I look down at him and realize why mother would have liked him. He's what girls at school would have called a heart breaker. I let out a soft sigh and sit down in front of him, studying his face.

I've never really taken the time to look at him, only knowing that I looked nothing like him because of my resemblance to my dearly departed mother. The only thing I seemed to have gained from my father is the set of dog ears and tail. Not to mention that I seem to have his temper.

"What are you doing here, Mistress Higame," a small voice asks me, me looking around the hut to see where the voice had come from, though my eyes alight upon nothing. "Down here, my mistress."

At these words, I look in the floor in front of my kneeling form to see a small flea demon standing there, looking up at me. My eyes grow wide and I try to remember who this strange little creature is.

"I am your family's servant of many years, Mistress Higame. My name is Myouga and I'm at your service," the small flea man replies, jumping up onto my shoulder. "Now might I know why you are here instead of resting after your strenuous battle with Kagura?"

"Oh . . . um . . . I needed to talk to my father, but unfortunately he seems to be sleeping," I reply quietly, looking down at Myouga, my memory digging deep for info about him.

I think for a few seconds and then it comes to me. He was indeed Myouga the flea and was also very full of information, though he tended to be quite a coward and would run away from the fights.

"Ah, I see. Master Inuyasha sleeps quite peacefully when he is in his human form. What did you need to talk to him about," Myouga asks, looking up at me with a smile.

"Um . . . well, after my fight with Kagura, I was on my way back to Kaede's when I happened upon Inuyasha and he got angry at me and left me there, not even caring about my injuries," I reply, my anger not flaring up, but instead I feel hurt.

"That sounds like, Master Inuyasha. He has a one track mind when it comes to Naraku and I'm not sure he knows what to do with you. He realizes you are his daughter, Mistress Higame, but the full effect hasn't set in yet. You must give him time before he'll come around, my dear," Myouga says, sounding very wise.

I just smile sweetly at him and nod my head, leaving soon after so that Myouga and Inuyasha may sleep, my own body fully reenergized and raring to go.

I walk out in the night, loving the feel of the cool night breeze upon my skin as I make my way to the stream where I sit and watch the cool water reflect the black sky back up at itself. It looks beautiful and yet dark and deadly at the same time.

I sit there until the sun starts to peek up over the horizon. I sit and watch the sunrise, beauty just emanating through the sky with the air being so clean.

Then I head back towards Kaede's hut, knowing that if I don't get back soon, the others will worry. I reach the hut and sit down, noticing that everyone is still asleep. Shippou is the first to wake up, crawling into my lap and stretching, hugging me with the glad news of me being awake.

"You sleep just as long as Inuyasha does when he's hurt," Shippou says, my eyebrow quirking and a smirk coming to my lips.

"I do, do I? And how long exactly did I sleep for," I ask, Shippou looking up at me with the innocence of a small child.

"Yeah, you slept for a couple weeks. I think I lost track of the days after the first week, though. I'm just glad you're okay," Shippou says, smiling up at me and giving me another hug.

Then there's a call from outside and Shippou is off. It had sounded like another village child so I just smile motherly after Shippou as he leaves, my eyes wandering to my other companions. Sango and Miroku are awake now, Miroku grinning at Sango with a hug red hand print on the side of his face and Sango glaring daggers at him. I just smirk and shake my head with a smile, walking out of the hut then.

I look around to suddenly see Inuyasha standing in front of me, coming to a halt for I block the way into Kaede's hut.

"Move," Inuyasha says, my anger spiking at the way he treats me.

I glare at him and smack him so hard across the face so hard that he goes flying into the nearest tree.

"What the fuck did I ever do to you to deserve this kind of treatment?! Huh?! Is it because mom left you without telling you about me?! Well?! What's your fucking excuse," I scream, my eyes glowing red in my anger and my hands clenching into fists.

"I didn't ask for you to come back or to be born. You don't have to like my attitude. Al you are to me is a jewel detector like Kagome," Inuyasha growls, glaring at me angrily.

That really makes something snap inside of me and I jump on Inuyasha, starting to tear him to pieces, my mind blank with only one thing on it . . . to kill my father for belittling my wonderful, loving mother.

Then I'm pulled off of Inuyasha by a forceful hand, me looking up to see the beautiful man that had saved Ookami and me from Naraku that day. He looks down at the slightly bloodied up Inuyasha with a smirk.

"I heard about my new niece and thought I'd see for myself, but I never thought that she would have as much hatred for you as I do, Brother. You really should keep your offspring on a tight leash to teach them some manners," the man speaks, the realization that he's my Uncle Sesshomaru.

"Fuck you, Sesshomaru. Put Higame down and leave us be," Inuyasha growls, standing up and glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Why would I let you be? Your daughter seems to be very good friends with someone I used to know. I think I'd like to enjoy dear Higame's company, Brother. Not to mention she does indeed wear the mark reserved for the heir to the western lands."

"I think you should let me decide what to do, dear Uncle. And I decide that you put me the fuck down," I growl, breaking up this wonderful family moment by clawing angrily at my Uncle's wrist.

I feel warm blood drip over my claws as I'm thrown from my Uncle, landing no even inches from a tree.

_Well, that would have hurt_, I think to myself, glaring at my Uncle as he looks me over with a frown.

"I see you have not taught her to respect her family or elders. You are quite lacking in the fathering department, dear Brother. You really should work on that," Sesshomaru says icily and then he's gone in a flash of light, leaving me alone with my father again.

As soon as I'm sure Sesshomaru isn't coming back, I turn from my father and start walking away, intent on going to find Kouga to make sure he's alright.

Unfortunately, I've seemed to have gained a wonderful hero complex where I can't help, but want to help those around me when they are in trouble, hurt, or in any kind of pain.

Along my walk, I'm joined by Shippou, the small fox cub pleading to accompany me on my journey. I finally let up, asking Ookami if she would like to join me as well. She agrees, but refuses to go anywhere near Kouga or his stinky wolf den. I just smile and nod, feeling sympathy towards her situation.

Then we're off, traveling at break neck speed to Kouga's, thanking god that I have demon blood or this would have taken forever.

We soon come upon a bunch of mountains. I sniff the air and realize that Kouga's scent is all over the place. I wonder how I will find his den if I can't distinguish his scent from the mountain that he seems to have marked for territory purposes.

I frown, turning to Ookami, who is glaring up at the mountain as if it were evil itself to her.

"Um . . . do you know where Kouga's den is because I can't seem to distinguish his scent from the territorial scents that he's left here," I ask with a blush, looking at my feet and feeling stupid.

"All you have to do is follow that path and you'll come across it in no time," Ookami replies, going to sit in a tree to await my return from Kouga's den.

I reply with thanks, Shippou climbing onto my shoulders as I take off running on the path, trying to make good time. We had made it to the bottom of the mountain at about noon so I figured if I made this quick, we could make it back to Kaede's by late tonight.

Shippou and I follow the path for what seems like endless hours, finally coming to a small peak in the trail, leading to a small mountain valley with tons of wolves and wolf demons scattered across it.

I can tell that the demons and wolves smell me for a ruckus starts, demons yelling and wolves growling and howling me. I sigh and quietly walk into the valley, dodging weapons that come my way until I hear Kouga's voice yell to stop.

I look towards him and bow, looking him up and down to see that one of his injuries has reopened and has yet to heal properly.

"What do you want here, wench," Kouga asks, frowning at me as if confused to why I had ventured out here.

"You left abruptly from Kaede's. I just wanted to make sure you were okay and I brought you this. It's a healing balm for any reopened wounds or even wounds you may have in the future," I reply, shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly before tossing him a canister of my healing balm.

Kouga studies me with a frown as if trying to make sense of a puzzle. I just stand there, looking around at the other wolf demons and wolves until I feel a cold, wet nose on my ankle. I look down to see a little runt of a wolf pup looking up at me with curious eyes.

I openly kneel down and put my hand out to it, its nose going crazy as I try hard not to laugh at how it tickles. I smile as the little pup jumps into my lap and starts licking my face happily.

I cuddle the pup in my arms as I stand up and look to Kouga, his face filled with shock as he looks at me.

"What? Never seen a dog demon get along with a wolf before," I ask, raising an eyebrow at him with a smirk.

"No, it's just that, that particular wolf pup has refused to let anyone else touch if after its mother died. It won't even pick a wolf demon to connect with," Kouga says incredulously. "And it seems he has picked you."

"Picked me to what," I ask, not really knowing much about wolf demon tribes or their ways.

"These wolves are special wolves with the talent of connecting to a wolf demon of their choice where they can talk to that wolf demon. In all my time I've never seen a wolf choose anything else, but a wolf demon. All wolves are also connected to me since I'm the tribal leader, but this one has refused to do so," Kouga replies, looking now at the pup in my arms that's wiggling around, trying to lick my face some more.

"How do you know he picked me? I haven't heard his thoughts at all," I ask, smiling down at the puppy and scratching its tummy.

"The mark on your wrist proves it. The mark is like a mating mark except it's a different design. A mating mark swirls, while a connection mark is more jagged," Kouga explains, me a little happy seeing as how Kouga and I seem to be having somewhat of a normal conversation that doesn't include any derisive terms.

"Then what am I supposed to do," I ask, not knowing how to take care of a wolf at all.

"You'll have to take him with you. Since he's already connected to you, he can connect with no one other than your chosen mate," Kouga replies as if this happened every day of the week, which it probably does in his world.

"Um . . . I don't know how to take care of a wolf pup," I say, looking down at the happy little pup falling asleep in the crook of my arm.

"Then I'll have to go with you and teach you," Kouga says with a frown, as if the idea is the most horrible thought in the entire universe.

"Don't sound so helpful, Kouga," I mumble so only Kouga can hear, a dead stare on my face.

Kouga just rolls his eyes at me and grabs me by the arm, leading me away from the group of wolf demons that seem to have begun to stare at me in a slightly creepy fashion.

We make it out of the valley after a short period of time and we begin our journey down the path, Kouga taking his sweet time.

"Um . . . could we hurry this up a little because I need to get back to Kaede's village," I ask, frowning at his slow pace.

"As you wish," Kouga says with an evil smirk, taking off in a cloud of dust.

"Oh, I see how it is, you cheating son of a bitch. Using the fucking jewel shards," I mumble angrily, running as fast as I can down the path, only to run smack dab into the back of Kouga at the bottom.

"What are you doing here," Kouga growls at the same time as Ookami does, me getting a mental sweat drop as I realize that I'd just gotten together two people that probably hate each other more then Kouga and Inuyasha do.

"Um . . . Kouga, Ookami traveled with me here, and Ookami, Kouga is going to help me learn how to raise this little wolf pup," I say, stepping in between the two before actual blows are thrown, Shippou having decided to bury into my hair and fall asleep a while back on the trip up to the valley.

Kouga and Ookami glare at each other for some time before Ookami disappears suddenly, leaving me with Kouga.

"Um . . . we might want to camp here tonight just to give Ookami some time before we get to Kaede's," I say, trying to sound friendly.

Kouga mumbles something I can't quite hear and makes a fire, sitting up in the tree after he does. I sigh and sit on the ground beneath the tree, Shippou and the pup curled up asleep in my lap.

Soon I feel my eyelids become heavy, my mind starting to wander away from my worries and into sleep. Then everything goes dark as I fall into a deep sleep.


	6. Respect Gained and a Shocking Slaughter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own my own characters.**

Well, finally found my pre-written version of this story and I'm slowly typing it up and I at least have this one posted. I'll be trying to post much more as soon as possible so please just bear with me. "3

* * *

**Chapter 6**

I wake with a start, drenched in a cold sweat. I had been dreaming about the car accident again, my heart beating a mile per second.

I sigh and pour some cold water on my face, making me feel a little better, though my nightmare still haunting me just a little.

_Mom, why did you die and I live? It's just not fair_, I think, a small tear running down my cheek.

_Don't worry, mommy. You got me_, I hear a child-like voice say in my mind as I look around to see where it was coming from.

Then I look down to see the little wolf pup that is now right in front of me. I look at him with shocked eyes.

"Did you just say, little one," I ask the little pup, picking him up in my arms with a look of confusion on my face.

_Yep and my name's Kuno, not little one_, the little pup replies, giving me a stern look at the nickname "little one."

"Well, it's nice to make your acquaintance, Kuno," I reply, feeling kind of stupid at talking to an animal that shouldn't be able to understand me or my thoughts.

_Aren't you going to feed that stupid guy in the tree and Shippou, Mommy, _Kuno asks, causing me to chuckle a little bit at Kuno's reference to Kouga, who's still sleeping in the tree.

"Yes, Kuno, I just have to wake them up. You go ahead and get Shippou up. I'll wake up Kouga," I reply, quite tempted to call him 'that stupid guy in the tree.'

_Is that what the stupid guy in the tree's name is? Kouga? I think I like stupid guy in the tree better, _Kuno replies, jumping down from my arms and heading towards Shippou.

I just roll my eyes and jump into the tree beside Kouga. I study him while he's sleeping, the peaceful aura surrounding him just making me want to curl up in his arms and stay peaceful forever.

_EW, Mommy!!! That guy's gross! Don't think stuff like that_, Kuno's voice interjects, bringing me back to the real world with a blush.

"Note to self, ask Kouga how to keep Kuno out of my thoughts unless I want him there," I mumble quietly, putting my hand to Kouga's chest and shaking him a little.

Kouga's eyes snap open and he grabs my arm from his chest, causing me to lose my balance. I open my eyes in surprise before clenching them closed tightly, expecting to feel the sharpness of the ground to my back. I'm shocked when I feel my body being cuddled to hard warmth instead. I open my eyes to stare straight into Kouga's pretty water blue eyes. I can't look away and just stare at him in awe.

"You know you can get down now," Kouga replies grumpily, apparently not a morning person.

I blush and jump down angrily, more angry at myself than at him. I wouldn't have been in the situation if I'd just left him to starve while we ate. I sigh, knowing that I'm not that mean to let that be any kind of option at all and so I go about heating up some herbs and water to make a nice mint soup.

When I'm done I put it in the bowls that I had brought along for this occasion, now glad that I had accidentally grabbed too many. The only person that doesn't seem to like it and, to my surprise, the wolf pup laps it right up with enjoyment.

"What is this junk," Kouga asks, sniffing it suspiciously and glaring in my direction as if I'd poisoned it.

"Try it and find out," I say, rolling my eyes at Kouga's little trust towards people.

"How about you shove it up------------OW," Kouga starts, ending with a howl of pain as Kuno bites Kouga's leg fiercely. "What the bloody fuck!!!"

_Don't insult my mommy, you big jerk_, Kuno growls ferociously at Kouga, Shippou snickering happily.

"Um . . . Kuno said not to insult his mommy, you big jerk," I tell Kouga, sipping on my bowl of mint soup.

"Mommy? Why the hell is he so protective of you," Kouga mutters to himself, pouting not unlike Inuyasha when he gets reprimanded or confused in his anger.

_Thank you, Kuno. That was very sweet of you, but next time just let me handle him unless I ask your help_, I think towards the young pup, a little smile appearing on his face as he nods at me happily.

After that I just sort of ignore Kouga's bad mood, not willing to share a conversation with someone who doesn't want it. I sigh more than a few times, wondering what my father is thinking at this moment.

Not long after we leave our camp site, we get to the edge of Kaede's village, a flash of red and then my father standing in front of me. Shippou runs off immediately, knowing that Inuyasha is ticked.

"Where have you been?! I don't remember you asking to leave," Inuyasha growls at me in a fatherly tone, my patience finally snapping.

"Why do you care?! You didn't want to care when I was almost half dead! Why is it that you make a big deal over this, but not other things," I growl back, Kouga just standing on the edge of us, not saying anything.

"I'm trying! I don't know how to raise you! Unlike you, I didn't have a mother around as long and I didn't know my father," Inuyasha hisses, sounding like a brat instead of a father.

"Not much of a father, are you? Alienating my mother, missing out on most of my life, and now trying to raise me to make up for what you didn't have. Maybe you should take a look in the mirror, Dad. I didn't have a mother for very long and I don't have a father. All I have is some brat that isn't ready to take responsibility for his own actions. Don't act like you care until you do," I hiss right back, tears stinging the back of my eyes in my anger and my heart tearing up inside with pain.

Inuyasha looks flabbergasted, probably trying to think of a witty comeback that just isn't there. I'd at least tried to get along with him, even if he didn't want to and now he was trying when I had given up home on a friend and a father.

I walk ahead, going straight to Kaede's hut where I brush off questions coming from Sango and Miroku, both looking a little closer than usual to my suspicion, but I brush that off too as I grab my bow and quiver and take off towards my happy place, the small stream.

I get there and just let the tears come, silently letting the tears fall to the sand on the edge of the stream.

_Mom, where are you when I need you the most_, I think, looking up at the sky for an answer, but none coming until a voice comes from behind me in the form of a very wise old woman.

"Ye shouldn't be so hard on Inuyasha. He is still wondering what he should do. He doesn't understand how to be a parent yet," Kaede says, coming to stand beside me as she looks out onto the stream.

"It's so hard though, Miko Kaede. He's so frustrating," I reply quietly, wondering why I could talk so easily to someone I barely knew.

"That is because ye are so much like him. Ye remind me of him when I first saw him with my sister, Kikyou. So filled with anger and pain, but ye mother taught him what it was like to love again. All ye have to do is wait for ye father to come around like he's trying to do. Give him time and ye will like the results," Kaede says wisely, my brain knowing it true, but my heart holding a grudge.

I sigh as Kaede walk away; apparently having said all that was to be said.

"Yes, Kaede, but that doesn't mean I will come around," I say to Kaede, even though I know that she is too far away to hear or reply to me.

"What the hell were you thinking leaving me there with mutt face, wench," Kouga's voice says, floating to my ears from behind me.

"Leave me be, Kouga. I'm in no mood for your witty remarks or your spiteful words," I reply quietly, no fight left in me after the confrontation with Inuyasha and the conversation with Kaede.

"You know, I have to admit you're not as bad as mutt face . . .," Kouga says sounding like it hurt to say the compliment as he sits down on a rock not too far from me and sits Kuno down on the ground so he can go play at the water's edge.

"Did you just give me a compliment," I ask, giving Kouga a sad lopsided smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't expect much of it, woman," Kouga growls, at least calling me something other than wench or worse.

"Maybe my mother was right about you. Maybe you aren't such a jerk after all," I say with a chuckle, my eyes dancing with light as Kouga looks away from me with a blush.

I watch Kouga as he watches Kuno play at the water's edge, his cheeks going back to their normal shade. Kouga isn't really all that bad looking now that I think about it. His hair is beautifully black and silky, his face wonderfully strong and masculine and his body nicely shaped for strength and speed. Not to mention those blue eyes I could drown in forever.

I quickly look away with a blush when Kouga looks at me with a confused gaze, probably wondering why I'm staring at him so intently. As soon as I look away, I blush more, knowing what I had been thinking and not liking it too well.

"You look a lot like your mother," Kouga says suddenly, startling me out of my own thoughts and back into reality.

"Oh, yeah, I've been told that a lot by friends and family," I say quietly, blushing lightly at the compliment. "Did you really love her?"

"As a friend you could say, but I guess I realized that I never really loved her like that mutt face could, though seeing as how he drove her away, I don't think I want to love like that," Kouga says gruffly, turning his face away as if he'd said too much.

"In life you love and you lose, but that's not any reason to not try to find someone to love. I may not have lived as long as you or Inuyasha, but I think I know enough to say that love is something you can't just wait for. If you don't take life by the reigns then you might now even get the chance," I reply with a friendly smile.

"What do you know anyway? You're just some stupid kid," Kouga grumbles, my smiling growing wider at the knowledge that he's fuming at me being right. "What the hell are you smiling at?"

I don't reply, but keep smiling; missing my mother, but knowing she would have loved to see Kouga and me exchange these words. She had always been the sentimental type of person that you couldn't really bring down at all.

"What was she like, Kouga? You knew her well enough I suppose," I ask, silence wafting into the air after my question.

"She . . . she was very beautiful and nice and funny. She was always the first to laugh and the last to stop smiling. She was like sunshine on a rainy day . . . well, until Inuyasha broke her heart, but even then she chose to hide her pain for the sake of everyone else. She also had a god awful temper," Kouga says softly, obviously reminiscing about my mother.

"Yeah, I thought so. When I knew her she was always quiet and sad, though she was always happy around me. She tried to hide her sadness, but sometimes when she didn't know I was watching she'd lose her smile and cry a little. She always told me stories about this place and she would get a half smile on her face and her eyes would go all sad. She was never able to finish one story that she liked telling because she knew she couldn't lie and say that the people lived happily ever after," I say just as softly as Kouga, smiling at the memory of my mother.

I hear Kouga something about a stupid mutt face, probably talking about my father at hurting my mother, but I ignore it and just enjoy the comfortable silence, only broken by Kuno's sudden growling.

I look up to see black clouds rolling into the sky, my eyes searching for some kind of answer as well as my nose. I don't smell Naraku, but a strange scent enters my node and I sneeze viciously, Kouga suddenly having me in his arms.

I look up at him as he runs with both Kuno and me, taking us as far away from the clouds as we can get. I watch the clouds in awe as they roll in like an army ready to attack.

"What . . .," I start, looking up at the sky in wonder, only to have my question answered by a growl from Kouga.

"Demon attack."

I watch the clouds as they form into a very large demon, a demon dog coming hurtling from its grasps only to land right in front of all three of us, getting back up unsteadily as if not having the will to fight, the fight all, but gone from its eyes.

I then recognize the scent of my uncle Sesshomaru, tears on his face as I see a little girl's body not far from us with a sword next to it. I jump from Kouga's arms, leaving Kuno in his arms as I run to the little girl in alarm. She's bloody and not breathing. I pick up the sword and feel it pulsate in my hands.

_Weird_, I think, following the sudden movement that seems to overtake my arm.

The blade easily cuts through the girl, her body healing and a breath catching in her throat as she sits up unsteadily, shaking her head as if she had woken from a nightmare.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she speaks in a daze, her soul not fully connected to her body.

I pick the girl up, only about 10 to 11 years of age and head off towards Kouga. I look at my uncle, a weird look of thanks in his eyes before he slays the demon with renewed fervor. I hold the girl in my arms until the bloodshed is done, a torn up Sesshomaru in humanoid form coming back to us.

"Rin," he speaks softly, the little girl running up to him and hugging him tightly and to my surprise, Sesshomaru coming back to us.

I search my memory for a girl of this name with a small five year old coming to mind. I try to think of anything on the girl, but her coming up to me startles me from my memory.

"Thank you for saving me, Cousin Higame. I am very grateful," the girl tells me, me wondering how she could be my cousin when she is human.

Then I catch a whiff of her blood and realize that my Uncle has preformed the formal adopting ceremony of demons upon her and turned her into a demon like him. I can see pale lavender marks on her face as if the change had only been a year or two again along with fangs, claws, and pointed tips to her ears.

"As am I, niece. At least you are fit to be called family, unlike that unhelpful half-breed of a brother of mine," Sesshomaru says suddenly, appearing at the girl's side. "Your mother would be proud."

"Um . . . anytime, Uncle," I say, wondering if that was the right thing to say.

I'm almost frightened when Sesshomaru gives me a small smile of thanks, wondering what had gotten into everyone. First Inuyasha is acting fatherly, then Kouga giving me compliments, and now my cold, unfeeling Uncle giving me gratitude and a smile of thanks. What was the world coming to?

Then I'm swept off my feet by Kouga once again, both of us ending in Kaede's hut alone to my surprise, Kouga sitting behind me as if something were after him. I'm about to ask him why the hell he's hiding behind me when Ayame comes walking in through the door.

"I'm here to claim my right as mate to Kouga, wench! I will not be tossed aside from some wench that no right, just as that human girl had no right. I'm glad to have gotten rid of that bitch," Ayame says harshly, questions appearing in my mind left and right.

"What do you mean you got rid of her," I ask, bewildered that she would say such a thing.

"I'm the one that set her up. Naraku was kind enough to play the part of Inuyasha as long as I kept up my half of the deal and pledge allegiance to him," Ayame says proudly, apparently off her rocker.

"You what, Ayame," Kouga yells loudly, shaking the very foundation of Kaede's hut.

"Don't be angry, love. This bitch will too soon be out of the way of our love," Ayame replies, her smile crazy as if she has too many screws loose.

I don't exactly know what happens next because the next thing I do know, I'm standing over Ayame's slaughtered body with her blood all over me. I look down at my hands in shock, wondering what had happened.

"Kouga, what just happened," I ask in a frightened voice as the red recedes from my gaze, shaking in fear and disgust at all the blood that is all over me.

"Y-your demon blood took over and the next thing I knew you were standing over Ayame's bloody corpse," Kouga says a little shakily. "I think we should get out of here."

I agree totally and run as fast as my legs will carry me to the hot springs. I don't know if Kouga followed or not, but I jump in fully clothed, stripping them off when I think that they've soaked enough. I soon hear a splash behind me to see a naked Kouga bathing in the hot spring a little ways away.

"Do you think we should be bathing at the same time, Kouga," I ask, blushing furtively.

Kouga looks at me in confusion, the thought that wolf demons' did this all the time coming to mind. I just sigh in defeat and sit down, relaxing my sore muscles in the hot spring and accidentally falling asleep as my eyelids get too heavy for me to hold them up.


	7. Bring on the Heartache

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own my own characters.

**Chapter 7**

I wake to find myself cuddled in a towel in Kouga's arms. I would move if it weren't for the fact that Kouga is still asleep and holding onto me firmly as we sit in a tree. I smile softly and just let myself settle back onto his chest, wondering why he cares so much.

Then I realize that he has to worry about the wolf pup and I frown with a sigh, not liking the idea. I remain comfortable and listen to his heart beat through his armor, wondering when this crush on Kouga had developed.

_Kuno, where are you_, I think, trying to communicate with my tiny companion and apparent child.

_I'm sitting beneath the tree. After you fell asleep, Kouga wrapped you in a towel and took you into the tree with him to keep you safe during the night_, Kuno explains with a yawn, having just woken up. _Can we go to Grandma Kaede's for some food? I'm hungry._

_Not yet, Kuno. Kouga's still sleeping. We should wait until he's awake, unless you would like to run ahead and get something to eat. Just find Shippou and he'll help you_, I reply in though, Kuno immediately running off as I stay still in Kouga's lap.

I wonder if he's ever going to wake up, when he does. My eyes are still closed and it seems that he's not bothering to pay attention to his senses and thinks I'm still asleep as he sits very still.

I open my eyes slowly as if just waking up and look up into his eyes with a yawn, giving him a sweet smile.

"Good morning," I say, stretching and momentarily forgetting my towel as it slips off my body and lays limply on Kouga's lap.

"Um . . . good morning," Kouga replies with a blush, looking away as I squeal in embarrassment and yank the towel tightly around me with a crimson red blush.

As soon as the towel is around me, I jump down from the tree in embarrassment and run away until I find my clothes. The hakama is already red, but the white haori is stained brown with dried blood even after I soaked it in the hot spring with me.

I sigh and put them back on, hating the rough texture of my haori.

Then I run all the way to Kaede's, the hut now clean and void of Ayame's slaughtered body or blood. Kaede looks up from where she is cooking to look up at me expectantly.

"Um . . . I accidentally let my demon blood take over and killed Ayame, Kaede, and, um . . . I need a new haori seeing as how this one is stained," I say, Kaede just nodding as if she already understood.

Kaede leaves the room of the hut and comes back with a white haori and another red hakama.

"Um . . . I just need the haori, Kaede," I say, wondering what the hakama is for.

"I need to wash ye hakama anyway, Higame. Take these and change in the other room," Kaede replies, handing me the new haori and hakama and going back to her cooking.

I sigh and go into the back, coming back and handing the old hakama and haori to Kaede, which she repleces in my hands with two bowls of soup. I smile thankfully and take one out to Kouga, following his scent.

I find him at the stream, which is my usual place to come think. I quietly come up being Kouga and lean forward till my mouth is inches from ears.

"What'cha thinking about," I ask, Kouga not moving an inch, surprising me in the fact that I thought he would jump.

"About my pack and wondering what's happening there," Kouga replies, looking out over the stream in intense thought.

"Well, I brought you some lunch since we seem to have slept till noon," I reply, sitting next to him on the rock handing him his bowl of soup.

Kouga takes it with a nod of his head, a comfortable silence ensuing between us as we enjoy our lunch.

When I'm finished I look out over the stream, wondering what exactly Kouga is thinking when it comes to his pack.

"Is it hard to lead a wolf demon pack," I ask absentmindedly, Kouga looking shocked at the question, but soon hiding it as he looks out over the water.

"Yes, there are many things must you do," Kouga replies, deep thought ensuing upon him once again.

"What are your responsibilities as a pack leader," I ask, never really having studied wolves all that much.

"I have to mark territory, lead wars, make sure our territory doesn't shrink, expand territory sometimes, and I generally have to be strong for the rest of the pack just to name a few," Kouga replies, making my head spin.

"Wow, I don't think I'd be cut out for that kind of life. I can barely keep myself out of trouble. I don't know what I'd have to do if I had to take responsibility for an entire pack," I reply, respecting Kouga that much more at all the hard work he has to put up with.

"I was never really all that good at it when I was younger. I just had to suck it up eventually as to not be stomped all over by fellow pack members. Oh, and you wouldn't do to bad if you were a leader. You already have the makings of a wonderful pack mother. You already show that with the way you take care of your own little pack," Kouga replies, his face looking sunken as if remembering something unpleasant at the thought of when he was younger.

"W-what happened before you sucked it up," I ask, curious as to what kind of hardships Kouga had been through and also to change the subject from his compliment that had slightly embarrassed me.

"When I was what others would call weak, the others would beat the living hell out of me in large groups so that I had no chance, not to mention they would have the older wolf demons to help," Kouga replies, flinching at the memory.

"I'm so sorry, Kouga. That's not something anyone should have to be put through and the stronger pack members should be taking care of the weaker and helping them to become stronger," I tell him, reaching my hand to put it on his shoulders.

Kouga looks to me with sad eyes, looking as if drug into the past where he didn't belong. His eyes lower to my lips and then he's suddenly kissing me. I'm startled at first and then I return the kiss, settling my hands on his chest.

When the kiss is over, we back up and Kouga looks deep into my eyes, before his face contorts to shock and he looks regretful before disappearing. I look at myself in the water and kick my reflection.

"What the hell were you thinking?! He only kissed you because you sympathized for him. He was probably seeing your mother anyway," I hiss at myself, not realizing that I'm crying until a tear disturbs the once again peaceful stream.

I bring my hand up to my face and bring it away with wetness on my finger tips. I stare at it in wonder, wondering why I'm crying.

"You don't actually care for him more than a crush, do you," I ask my own reflection, looking at the shock on my own face. "No, of course not, you stupid girl, you only wonder that because your mind is still in fairy tale land."

I kick the water where my reflection is, wipe off my face, and then walk away from the water. I walk back to Kaede's village, looking around to see where the others' are. I see Shippou and Kuno playing with some other village kids, Sango and Miroku fighting, and Inuyasha sitting in a tree next to Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha," I ask after walking over to Kaede's hut and sitting beneath the tree that Inuyasha is in.

"What," Inuyasha asks me bitterly, apparently not having forgotten what I said earlier.

"Um . . . did you love my mother," I ask, looking up at Inuyasha expectantly, hoping that I can make things right with the only living parent I have left.

"Yes, I did love your mother very much, Higame," Inuyasha replies, smiling down at me with a plea in his eyes asking me to return his friendship.

"I'm glad, Dad," I tell him, Inuyasha looking shocked and then smiling down at me in a fatherly way.

Then his face contorts as if he just smelled something awful, , him looking down at me with a sudden glare.

"Why do you smell like that dirty wolf, Higame," Inuyasha growls, apparently now going through that "overprotective" phase in parenting apparently.

"Because I traveled with him here. He's teaching me how to take care of a wolf pup that connected with me," I reply, lying about Kouga teaching me, seeing as how he hadn't even given me pointers on how to raise the pup.

Inuyasha gives me an "I don't know if I believe you" look and then shrugs, sitting back into the tree comfortably as if nothing had ever happened. I smile up at him and get up, walking away in a pointless direction.

My pathway takes me to a forest clearing where I sigh, because sitting in the middle is Kouga, apparently in deep meditation. I smile at the thought of startling him and so I get on all fours right in front of him and poise my face inches from him.

I sit there in front of him for about half an hour before he opens his eyes and blushes bright red, backing away from me and falling backwards. On his way down, he grabs me to keep himself from falling and I'm pulled on top of him, our noses touching. I laugh, finding this extremely funny as Kouga glares at me as he blushes furiously.

"What the hell is so funny, stupid wench," Kouga says out of anger and embarrassment, just amusing me further.

"What happens when I do this," I reply with a mischievous smirk, kissing him hard and adding tongue, surprising the hell out of Kouga.

"Stop, we can't do this," Kouga says after pushing me off and holding me back.

"Why can't we? I'm female and you're male, well, unless you're gay," I say, looking down at Kouga expectantly.

"No, I'm not gay," Kouga says angrily, glaring at me from even mentioning the very thought.

"Then I don't see what the problem is," I reply with a shrug.

"I'm so much older than you! I'm even older than your dad," Kouga squeals, now I know he's just making up excuses for what reason I don't know.

"That doesn't matter much. You look my age," I reply, getting tired of curbing is useless excuses.

"I can't do this, Higame. There are other reasons that you wouldn't understand," Kouga says with a groan, my weight on top of his hips.

"Then don't explain, just feel," I reply, pushing myself forward and kissing Kouga hard on the lips.

* * *

*****Lemon Starts Here*****

* * *

Kouga lets out a growl and kisses me back, his tongue forcing entry into my mouth as his hands run up and down my sides as we roll around on the ground. I remove my mouth from his and lightly bite his neck, Kouga letting out an aroused growl, returning the bite and licking a path to my ear, which he happily nibbles on.

I let out a happy sigh and wiggle my hips around, Kouga groaning and grinding up against me as he pulls my haori off, my breats nipping as the forest air touches them. Kouga massages one breast with his hand and takes the other into his mouth, nipping and licking my nipple.

Not soon after he's switching breasts, a half moan, half growl, ripping from my throat as my hips grind against his of their own accord. Kouga lets out a primal growl with his eyes a deep red and returns to kissing me full on, his armor making my nipples as hard as pebbles with its cold feel and hard texture. I use Kouga and my kissing to take off his chest armor and run my claws up and down his chest and back, making him growl in my mouth as he kisses me. I feel my hakama coming off, leaving me naked in the middle of the grassy clearing, Kouga disposing of his lower garment as well.

Then he's in me, biting my shoulder as he does to distract me from my virginity being taken. He licks my bite mark as I whimper and tears spill down my cheeks. He then licks away my tears, staying perfectly still until I start to move my hips and whimper in arousal as a way to tell him to start moving. That's when he starts thrusting hard and fast. I moan, kissing every inch of him I can reach and swirling my tongue together when I can catch his mouth with mine.

Then it suddenly feels like I'm breaking and falling to pieces, one last loud moan breaking free from my mouth as Kouga lets out a loud howl and we fall onto the forest clearing, Kouga on top of me.

* * *

*****Lemon Ends Here*****

* * *

Kouga lays down on his back trying to catch his breath and I turn over, cuddling up to him and letting out a content sigh. Kouga lets out a troubled sigh, worrying me.

"Why do you sigh as if troubled," I ask Kouga, hoping that he would not hate me for pushing myself upon him.

"Because, Higame, I am. You are in heat and I have no reason having any sexual relations with you. I only hope you will forgive me for taking advantage of your wanton, heated behavior," Kouga replies, sitting up and pulling on his clothes.

Suddenly I feel naked and exposed and I grab up my hakama and haori and pull them on, chocking back a sob as I force myself not to cry.

As soon as I'm dressed I run as fast and as far as I can, hiding in the darkest part of the forest I can find. There I let my tears come, my heart breaking at what I had done. I had let him take my virginity and he had apologized and pretty much thrown it back in my face.

I curl into a little ball and cry until I can cry no more. Then I dry sob, my heart still breaking inside. Eventually I fall asleep, leaves in my hair from Kouga and my love making and face covered in tears.


	8. A Shocking Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I only own my own characters.**

**Chapter 8**

I wake with a small sniffle early the next morning, Kuno's voice reaching my thoughts.

_Mommy? Mommy, where are you_, Kuno yells into my mind, my head already pounding.

_I'm not quite sure, Kuno. I . . . was a little distraught when I ran here_, I think back, trying to force Kouga and my love making out of my mind and failing miserably as it plays like a movie in my mind.

_I know the whole story, Mommy. Your mind tells all. I'll be where you are soon and we'll go back to Grandma Kaede's. Kouga left for his pack a couple hours ago_, Kuno explains, his little voice making me feel a little better.

I nod in my mind, knowing that Kuno will realize as much as I look around myself. I'm in a small, dark clearing, the sun not able to reach through the thick foliage of the trees surrounding the clearing. I stay curled into a little ball until Kuno arrives in the clearing, nuzzling my face and licking my cheek in his form of a kiss.

I then pick Kuno up, cuddling him in my arms as we walk towards Kaede's village.

Soon we come upon the hot springs on the way to Kaede's and I readily undress and hop into the hot water, loving the feel over my sore body. I wash out my hair and find some herbs for washing that I steadily scrub my skin and hair with, wanting to get rid of any of Kouga's scent.

When I'm done, I lie out in the sun until I'm dry and then pull my hakama and haori on, feeling much better after a nice hot bath.

I pick Kuno up once again and make off for Kaede's village, thinking I've caught Kouga's scent, but ignoring it for fear of being right.

When I make it to Kaede's, I go straight inside, Inuyasha readily in my face about where I'd been. I sit there and feel like a small child under his scolding, more because my spirit feels broken.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worried," I reply softly, Inuyasha stopping his rant when he notices my sudden change in demeanor.

"What's wrong," Inuyasha asks, a worried frown on his face as he looks at me, studying me.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I reply, turning around and walking back outside where I jump into a nearby tree.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha follows me and jumps into the tree beside me. He scrutinizes me as if looking for some kind of reason for me to be so depressed.

"What's wrong," Inuyasha asks again, this time tears filling my eyes as the memories start to flood my mind.

"I made a mistake and now I physically, emotionally, and mentally have to live with it," I reply, trying to force my tears down and failing as they fall down my cheeks.

The next thing I know is Inuyasha has me in his lap, cuddling me like you would a small child. I lay my head against his chest and let myself cry, feeling slightly weird that he's about the same age as me, but also knowing he's my father.

"What happened, Higame," Inuyasha croons.

"I did something I shouldn't have, Dad. I didn't even realize it was wrong until it was over," I sob, pressing my face into Inuyasha's chest.

"What did you do, Higame," Inuyasha croons, petting my hair in a comforting way.

"I'm in heat . . . and I kind of did some stuff . . . um . . . with Kouga," I say, knowing that the moment it came from my mouth I shouldn't have said it.

"What," Inuyasha says coldly, his body now completely rigid and his voice icy. "Did he take it?"

"Take what," I ask, trying the ploy of playing dumb instead of facing my father's wrath if I were to tell him.

"I know you're not stupid, Higame. Did he take it," Inuyasha asks icily, making me look him in the eye.

Tears fill my eyes and I begin to sob again, nodding my head as a growl emerges from Inuyasha's mouth, making me shiver in fear for Kouga.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill that dirty wolf," Inuyasha growls, one of his hands still on the back of my head, frozen in mid pet, while the other is clenched at his side in anger.

"No, Dad, you can't. It wasn't his fault. I pushed myself onto him until he broke. He tried to stop me, but . . . my urge was too great," I reply softly, looking away from my father with a sad look on my face.

"I don't care! He deflowered you and I don't see . . .," Inuyasha starts and then stops pulling down the sleeves of my haori to look at my arms. "Holy shit!"

I look down to see that the mark that was once just on my wrist is now going all the way up to my shoulder, except where the connection mark stops it's not jagged. The mark swirls and I recognize the mark with a look of shock. It is a mating mark.

"I . . . no . . . I can't be . . . I just can't," I stumble along, trying to make sense of something that just can't be explained any other way.

Inuyasha can no longer go on his rant. All he can do is stare at my arms in shock, apparently not having expected this when he had thought of killing Kouga.

"But if we're mated then wouldn't he have noticed the mating marks on his arms and come back," I ask, in a complete daze and trying to make excuses as to how we couldn't be mated.

"The only way that he would have a mating mark is if you had bit him on the shoulder. The only other way is for it to be one-sided, meaning it will fade within 3 months until you mark him," Inuyasha explains, sounding just as dazed as I am.

"Um . . . he bit me on my shoulder, but it was only one-sided . . . I didn't bite him," I reply, really embarrassed to have to talk about this to my father.

"You need to tell him . . .," Inuyasha says, trailing off at the end as if coming to a realization.

"I see no need. He'll either figure it out on his own or it will fade in 3 months time," I reply, knowing I shouldn't have when Inuyasha glares at me.

"One, he has the right to know, and two, the mating mark doesn't fade if a child is conceived, because a child fortifies until 3 months after it's born. Or in this case, children," Inuyasha says with a frown, my face going pale.

"You can't be serious! I'm not . . . I couldn't be . . . you've got to be joking," I say, my face getting paler by the second.

"I'm not joking as much as I would like to be," Inuyasha grumbles, sounding nothing like a proud grandparent.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't know this was going to happen," I say softly, my face still pale with just a little color starting to return.

"It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong. It's the way of life," Inuyasha replies, giving me a weak smile of comfort.

I give a weak smile of my own back and wonder what I'm supposed to do, not wanting to tell Kouga that he's mated with me because I'm about to have his children after he seemed intent on staying far away as he could from me the other day.

_What am I supposed to do_, I wonder, looking down at my stomach as I set my hand upon it.

_You should tell, Kouga. If he's gonna suddenly be connected to me because he's got a mate with pups on the way he should know_, Kuno suddenly says, once again randomly breaking in on my thoughts.

I sigh, getting sick and tired of having my thoughts interrupted, but I keep quiet, loving the little wolf pup more for being so close to me.

Then I notice that I'm moving. Inuyasha is carrying me bridal style and we're running extremely fast. I can't even see where we're going.

"Um . . . Dad, where are we going exactly," I ask, trying to focus on some of the moving scenery for a clue as to where I am.

"I'm taking you to Kouga's pack's home in the mountains. Kouga needs to know now. If you're having his children then he's going to be here for you," Inuyasha growls, obviously set in his mind.

"Um . . . I'll tell him myself," I reply, ideas coming to mind about what I can do to get out of this.

Inuyasha looks down at me, stopping in the middle of the forest. He studies me seriously for a few minutes.

"Fine, but don't try anything funny," Inuyasha growls at me with a frown, giving me the fatherly look.

"I won't. Can you put me down now," I ask, Inuyasha replying with putting me back down on my feet. "Thank you."

"You better go there," Inuyasha warns one last time and then he's gone, probably heading back towards Kaede's village.

_Kuno, get Shippou and meet me at the well, but make sure to hide yourself_, I think towards Kuno, getting a mental nod back from Kuno.

Then I take off back towards the well, coming to it moments later. I pick Kuno and Shippou up and start walking closer to it to jump in, deciding to just leave my bag behind.

"Where are you going," Ookami's voice asks from up on the trees, my body stopping mid-stride.

"Well, don't tell Inuyasha, but I thought it was time that Uncle Souta met Shippou and Kuno," I reply with a smile, hoping she couldn't tell I was pregnant seeing as how she's half angel and half demon so she shouldn't have a very strong sense of smell.

"Oh . . . okay. I guess I'll see you when you get back in a few then," Ookami says with a shrug, not even noticing that I'm lying through my teeth.

I let out a sigh of relief when she's finally gone, hoping that, that will be my last run in with trouble. I sigh again and then jump into the well with Kuno and Shippou, coming out on the other side with another sigh of relief.

Then I walk inside of the house, yelling for Souta, who comes out of the kitchen with a piece of bologna hanging out of his mouth. I have a mental sweat drop at the sight of my uncle looking like a kid.

"Oh, hello, Higame, I wasn't expecting you home since you took your tests and have been allowed to graduate early. They sent your diploma in the mail and now you have until this next fall to join a college or university of your choice. So who's the kid and when did you get a pet," Souta says after swallowing his bologna, Shippou being shy and hiding his face in my hair.

"Um . . . I was wondering if you minded letting me take a vacation back to America so that I could visit all my old friends and this is my adopted son Shippou. Kuno is my wolf pup," I reply with a smile, glad I had remembered to put the concealment spell on Shippou.

"Sure, how long do you think you'll be gone for," Souta asks, smiling naively at me, making me feel horribly guilty.

"I'm not sure. I don't know how long it will take to get over having to leave the place I've called home all my life," I reply, hating to lie about why I'm going back to America to Souta.

"Okay, just make sure to be back before school starts at least," Souta replies, knowing that I can agree to that, but no earlier in case Inuyasha comes looking for me.

"Okay, I should be back sometime in August then, Uncle Souta. I leave you to your food down, I need to leave as soon as possible," I reply and then I'm off, running upstairs to pack.

I find that I had never gotten around to fully unpacking anyway so I grab a couple suitcases that I know will keep me going for as long as I need and then I walk downstairs, wearing a bandana on my head for my ears and having my tail tucked into a long, billowy skirt, seeing as how that's all I can really hide my tail in. I'll have to deal with it though because a concealment spell could hurt the babies.

I quietly use the phone and buy a pair of tickets, glad for the money that my mother had saved up for me, having the shrine keep everyone fairly comfortable in living doesn't hurt either.

Then I walk out the door and hop into a cap, later getting on a plane and ending up at my small house that I had shared with my mother, not having had the heart to get rid of it after she had died. Not having the heart to get rid of her care either.

I walk in to find the house the exact same way it had always been, my mother's stuff and the furniture and everything. All the same.

"Home, sweet home, Kuno and Shippou. We're going to be staying here for a couple months," I say aloud as I set Kuno and Shippou down, the pup sniffing around at anything and everything and Shippou curiously inspecting all the futuristic stuff.

Then I get us ready to stay, including buying Kuno food, Shippou clothes, and everything else we might need, before getting ready for bed and curling up together in my old bed.


	9. Trying News and Miracles

This chapter is dedicated to Yuti-Chan, Lady Ashley, Kaulitz-Twins-Fangirl, and MaxRide1432 for their reviews. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter of Secrets!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

*****4 Months Later*****

_I'm home_, I think, looking up the daunting shrine stairs and thanking all that is holy that I'm a demon.

In only four months I had grown to look as though 7/8 months along in my pregnancy and I'm still cursing the fact that I know nothing about demon pregnancies. Shippou has been enjoying home schooling and had a growth spurt a month back bringing him just a little above my hip in height. Kuno had grown to the size of a child's wooden rocking house surprisingly overnight two months ago.

Oh, did I mention that Shippou is now my son? We had done a demon adoption ceremony. My ears and tail now have red tips and my eyes have green flecks. Shippou had gained a crimson strike on each cheek, gold flecks in his eyes, and his pointed ears had relocated as red fox ears atop his head. Shippou, we believe anyway, gained some of my miko blood as he has been able to produce a shimmering green holy barrier.

"Are we gonna go up, Mama," Shippou asks, bringing me back to the present.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, sweetie, I just got lost in thought," I reply before beginning my ascent up the shrine stairs.

I feel closer to home than I have in months, though my inner beast is not satiated in the least. We both wanted our mate, though I will only admit it in my head. My inner beast is constantly torn between anger at his rejection and the need for our mate. It is a constant battle of wills and that is why I am finally back at Sunset Shrine. I am mentally and emotionally exhausted and ready to see if Kouga will hear me out. I am so lost in thought over this that I missed the scent of my father until he is hugging me tight. I can't stop the tears as they start flowing down my cheeks in twin waterfalls.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen, Dad. I'll tell him now," I sob into my father's chest, his body suddenly stiffening. "What's wrong?"

"Higame, Kouga's been captured by Naraku," Inuyasha says softly, ears flattened to his head.

After that I only remember the feel of my water breaking before everything goes dark. I hear and feel bits and pieces until two cries pierce the air. Reality comes back as two bundles are pressed into my arms. They are the most precious being in the world and my heart is filled to brimming with love.

This little boy is the spitting image of Kouga except for his eyes, ears, and tail. He has my silver dog ears and tail with red tips. He also has my golden eyes, but with blue and green flecks. The little girl is the spitting image of my mother and me except for her eyes, ears, and tail. She has Kouga's elfin ears and his brown wolf tail, though hers has a red tip. I'm pleasantly shocked when she opens her eyes. Her right eye is like her twin brother's, but her left is the same blue as Kouga's with gold and green flecks.

"They are beautiful, Higame," Sango's voice says from my near right with me finally realizing that I'm currently in Kaede's hut with Sango and Kaede. "What are you going to name them?"

"They are my little Touga and Kagome," I reply softly, gazing down at my little miracles.

I watch the little ones fall asleep before setting them both in the little nest of blankets I had spotted in a corner of the hut. I quickly strip and bathe in the tub of water in the other corner. Sango proceeds to help Kaede clean up the bedding used for my birthing before they both leave the hut.

After I'm done bathing, I look up to see young Rin holding a towel and a bundle of clothes that look nothing like my usual miko haori and hakama.

"Father told me he wished for the heir of the West to be dressed properly," Rin laughs softly with a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You can tell Uncle Sesshomaru that she already is," I chuckle before submissively baring my neck to my cousin.

Rin gasps as she sees my crimson crescent moon fad to nothing. Tears fill her eyes as I touch the bright lavender crescent moon that appears on her forehead. Rin is stunned speechless as I wrap the towel around my once again thing frame.

"I know nothing of being an heir, Rin, but you are still young enough to learn and compassionate enough to be loved by our pack's people," I say softly before being hug attacked by my cousin.

"Thank you, Higame. You and your family will always have a place in the halls of the Western Castle," Rin whispers reverently before pulling away with a smile. "Now let's get you dressed."

Rin helps me into the foreign clothes and even does my hair. I am shocked when I see myself. My hair is pulled back into a tight bun that is held up with chopsticks that are topped with blue crescent moons, tendrils of hair framing my face. The outfit is equally beautiful as my hair. The hakamas are pure white and closed tightly around my ankles. The top is a midnight blue fighting kimono embellished with tiny white crescent moons. The outfit comes together with white slippers, a white wrap to keep my kimono closed, and a white haori for under the kimono.

"I'm assuming Uncle Sesshomaru knows I'm going after Kouga," I say with a grim smile as I pick up Touga and Kagome from their blanket nest.

"Yes, but currently everyone is waiting to greet the two newest pack members," Rin replies with her own grim smile.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting," I chuckle, walking out with Rin at my side.

The first one at my side is Shippou followed closely by Kuno. Shippou has the biggest grin as he holds each of his siblings and takes them to be introduced to their new pack. While the others are ooh-ing and ah-ing over my precious Touga and Kagome, Sesshomaru comes to stand beside me. We sit in silence for a few moments before I turn to Sesshomaru with a look of determination.

"First, if you haven't already, I want you to sit and talk to Ookami. I can feel the love between you and some stupid misunderstanding should not do to you what it did to my parents. Second, I wish you to give me a crash course in inu training. I have figured out some things, but instinct will only get me so far," I state boldly, hoping to the Gods that I haven't just offended my uncle.

"Ookami and I have already talked and set a date for our mating ceremony. She bears my betrothal mark once again if you wish for proof," Sesshomaru replies quietly, the usual coldness gone and replaced with a quiet noble of youkai society. "As for training, we will start after you've put the children down. You will need to rest after training so we may leave at dawn for a special meeting that will hopefully lead to the whereabouts of Naraku and your mate, niece."

With my nod of agreement, Sesshomaru stands and walks with purpose towards Inuyasha and my children. I watch with interest as my uncle's acid green aura wraps around my father and children softly. When it pulls back, my father holds two crimson markings on each cheek and my children hold a single crimson marking on each cheek. My father stares in shock as my uncle speaks.

"I should have done that a long time ago, brother. The double markings not only prove you to be a son of the West, but that even as a half-demon your power matches my own. You might even have a true form though smaller than mine or your daughter. You and my niece have down the house of the West proud and I will see both of you at training. Come, Ookami, Rin."

With that, Sesshomaru, Ookami, and Rin part ways. Miroku and Sango have the same idea as they disappear from sight as well. I motion for Kaede and my own family and we all go to settle into Kaede's hut for family time before our training for our battle.

* * *

Hope this chapter was to your liking! I already have chapter 10 finished and chapter 11 started so send me some reviews and I'll get them posted! XD

Much Love,

Kuromeru hi Tsuki


	10. New Allies and Unimaginable Guilt

*sad face* Nobody has reviewed on my story. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I had Composition I this past month so I had to focus on writing my essay for the class. This month I should have plenty of time to write and post. I have a boring Environmental Science class that will be easy as all hell to pass…..but you should still be awesome and review to let me know what you think and to possibly give me ideas for where you think the story should go. I'm pretty much playing it by ear here. LOL Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Training had gone beautifully. My father and I could now use our inu forms with ease. I could now also use my uncle's whip except mine was laced with miko powers as well as inu acid. Miroku had helped hone my miko powers. I had gained a third crimson marking on each cheek and Sesshomaru was both proud and envious. I seem to have passed my grandfather in power to mine, and everyone else's, amazement and delight.

At this moment in time, our group is waiting for Uncle Sesshomaru's mystery meeting to take place. Shippou and Rin have stayed back with Kaede and my pups, protected by a barrier created by Kaede, Miroku, and me that will not come down until one of us releases it. Right now it just seems to be an annoying waiting game. Imagine my immense shock when Kagura comes sneaking out of the forest to bow low to my uncle.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, for agreeing to hear me out," Kagura says softly, tossing her fan and feathers at his feet in offering.

"What the hell is this, Sesshomaru," my father's enraged voice suddenly pipes up.

"Kagura and Kanna are not willingly the slaves of Naraku. He keeps their literal hearts to keep them pliant to his wants and demands," Sesshomaru replies calmly, not the least bit ruffled by my father's attitude.

"Do you have Kanna with you, Kagura," I suddenly ask, an idea starting to form in my mind.

"Come, Kanna," Kagura calls behind her, Kanna coming out of the forest to stand before me.

"I may have a solution, but I need you to lie down and trust me," I say softly, Kagura looking wary while Kanna lies down.

"Even death is better than continuing as Naraku's puppet," Kanna states softly, effectively convincing Kagura to lie down beside her.

Everyone watches with rapt attention as I settle on my knees at their heads and lay a hand over the cavity that should be housing their hearts. I fall into myself and start looking through my mind's eye. I let my astral hands reach out to grab what looks like a black spider thread connecting to Kagura's bright yellow astral body and Kanna's sparkling silver astral body where their hearts would be. I let loose my healing powers and through the gleam of blue I see two red objects shoot into Kagura and Kanna's astral bodies, the black thread burning to ash.

I let out a deep breath as I open my eyes to faces of extreme shock and awe, including the usually stoic face of my Uncle Sesshomaru. I breathe in to realize that Naraku's scent is completely gone. In its place are two completely new scents. I take this time to look down and end up shocked myself.

Kagura has tears spilling down her face, a crimson tear marking the same shade of my own markings under her right eye. Her eyes are no longer hooded with deceit and suspicion, but open and joyous. There is no more fear in her stance as she stands up gracefully. The most obvious difference is her scent. Kagura smells of sweet downy feathers and the spring breeze.

Kanna has changed the most. Gone is the emotionless void and silent child. The mirror lay broken at her feet as she stands to look at me, an identical tear marking to Kagura's under her left eye. Kanna's blank eyes are now the exact color of Kagura's and the tips of her snow colored hair are now black. Kanna's now red lips are turned into a euphoric smile and she seems to be positively bubbling with happiness. Kanna's scent smells of the morning after a new, fresh snow.

"I don't know how, but thank you," Kagura sobs out happily, falling to her knees at my feet in a deep bow.

"Your time of bowing is over, Kagura. You and your sister are free, though I welcome you to join our pack seeing as how you both bear my mark now," I say softly with a smile, helping Kagura to her feet.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I believe it would be wise for you or myself to take Kanna through the barrier to stay in the village. Without her mirror, we don't know the extent of her abilities and she would be safer there with the other children," Miroku says after interrupting with a clear of his throat rather loudly.

"I will take her so I may check on the others one last time," I reply with a nod, holding my arms out to Kanna.

Kanna jumps into my arms immediately and snuggles her face into the crook of my neck. I give a small smile before running off in the direction of the village. To my horror, Naraku's minions are attacking and swarming the barrier when I arrive. I ask Kanna quietly to whisper word to her sister through the wind before enclosing us both in a barrier and walking through the horde of demons. We reach the inside of the barrier unharmed and Shippou runs to meet us, warily eyeing Kanna.

"Kagura and Kanna have joined us, but I need you to take Kanna and protect her with the others," I explain quickly and quietly, Kanna peaking at Shippou shyly with an adorable pink blush.

Shippou nods his head seriously and takes Kanna's hand as soon as I set her down. I watch them both disappear into Kaede's hut before turning to face the barrier. I take calming breaths as I size up my enemy. They are definitely Naraku's minions, but no Naraku. That probably means that this is a distraction while he did something even more devious. I needed to move fast if I was going to find Kouga in one piece.

Suddenly, I see unknown figures moving through the horde of demons and the scent of wolf startles me. In my private search for my mate, I had forgotten about his pack. As his mate, these people were left unprotected because I was not around to do what I should have. I watch one of the wolves get slaughtered and let out a terrifying howl as my change takes over. The battle freezes as a giant black dog is left in my human forms place. Silver wolf mating marks swirl up from my right paw to my shoulder in sharp contrast to my midnight colored fur along with my white, red-tipped ears and tail.

After my change I let out a howl to charge, jumping into the fray. I slaughter demons left and right, avoiding the death of wolf and wolf demon alike. I feel the presence of my other pack mates join the fray shortly after e, my uncle and father transforming as I did. Soon all that is left on the battlefield are my face, the wolves, and the wolf demons.

I pull calm into my mind and feel myself revert to my humanoid form with a sigh. I make a hole in the barrier quickly and head towards my pups, knowing everyone will follow me to safety. Shippou meets me outside Kaede's hut holding the twins out for me. I take them before depositing a loving kiss to Shippou's forehead.

"The boy looks almost exactly like Kouga," an unknown voice says in shock from behind me.

That would be because these are Kouga's pups and I bare his mating mark," I reply, turning to see the two wolf demons I had inadvertently saved when saving Kouga from Ayame. "Ginta and Hakkaku, I presume?"

"Yes, S-sister Kagome, but don't you remember us," Ginta stutters, looking shocked.

"My mother was Kagome. I am her and Inuyasha's daughter, Higame," I whisper sadly, my daughter cooing at hearing her name. "My pups are Touga and Kagome."

"Sorry, Sister Higame," Ginta and Hakkaku both mumble in embarrassment.

"You have nothing to apologize for. Everyone here has mistaken me for my mother at one time or another," I reply with a smile. "Now I would like to know how Kouga was captured."

"Well, his demon took over in a rage and kept chanting mate and pups before it just took off. We didn't know he was captured until Kagura came and taunted us with the knowledge," Hakkaku explains sadly, my guilt hitting a new high.

"It's my entire fault . . .," I mumble, tears slipping down my cheeks and my pups joining in with tears of their own at my despair.

* * *

Will Higame ever be rid of her guilt? Will she and her pups ever be reunited with Kouga? I guess you'll never know unless you review and get me to post more chapters! *insert evil laugh here* Love all of you my faithful readers!

Kuromeru hi Tsuki


	11. Alpha Role and Sad Goodbyes

Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long to update, but I just turned in an 8-10 page research paper for my environmental class today so this was the soonest I could find time. This chapter is dedicated to Chishio, Safuuru, and Kiba () for reviewing my story! I've put something special in here for Kiba as well!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I had gone into a zombie-like state for almost 24 hours before Sesshomaru had decided he'd had enough and beat some sense into me. I may be mentally here now, but the guilt has not subsided. I feel personally responsible since I disappeared through the well instead of going to tell Kouga everything like I should have. Hindsight really is 20/20. Currently I am tending to some of the injured wolf demons, earning thanks and praise as a good pack member.

"I have word that the rest of the pack has made it to the hidden caves unharmed, Pack Mother," Hakkaku tells me, coming to crouch at my side as I finish wrapping an injured wolf demons leg. "After you are finished tending the hurt, some of the healthy will take the injured to join them and to help protect them."

"The wolves and wolf demons who stay will be staying here in the village for the children's and villager's protection while Kagura leads the rest of my pack to Kouga," I reply, hoping that Kouga hasn't been moved. "You will be in charge here and I want Ginta to take charge at the caves while I'm gone."

"But, Pack Mother, we should be with you! It is our duty to protect you in our leader's absence," Hakkaku complains, looking worried.

And it is my duty to keep my pack members safe as pack mother and to rescue my mate when he is unable to free himself as Kouga's mate," I growl in an Alpha tone. "Ginta and you will ensure the pack's safety in my absence and I will bring my mate home."

"Yes, Pack Mother," Hakkaku responds quietly, showing his vulnerable neck in submission to my will. "I only ask that you take two wolves of your choosing with you for the pack's piece of mind."

"I will consent to your suggestion, but no more. Prepare Ginta and the others for travel so they may leave when the sun is at its highest point. They will need to eat and to be given supplies," I reply with a stern look before finishing up with my bandaging and then leaving to check on my pups.

When I arrive Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are discussing tactics quietly while Shippou and Rin are playing with Touga and Kagome. I smile fondly at my pups and cousin as I settle down next to my uncle. I wait patiently for my uncle and father to finish their talk, taking a moment to finally relax.

"Yo! Are those stinky wolves gone yet," my father suddenly speaks, interrupting my peace and inadvertently insulting my pups.

"Those stinky wolves are my pack and their blood runs through your grandpup's veins," I growl, attempting to keep my demon back as my hackles rise at the perceived insult.

My father is intelligent enough to keep his mouth shut as he sees my red-rimmed eyes glaring at him. Sesshomaru almost looks amused and Shippou and Rin are smirking at Inuyasha for being reprimanded. I keep glaring for a moment longer to let him stew before turning to Sesshomaru to talk to him.

"A good portion of the wolves and wolf demons will be taking the injured and then staying at the caves. The rest I'm keeping here for added protection of the village and our young. When were we planning on leaving?"

"We may leave as soon as possible. Ookami has decided to stay to help the old miko care for the children. The monk and slayer are packing supplies for our travels and should be returning shortly," Sesshomaru replies before pulling out a long package from beside him. "Your father and this Sesshomaru commissioned a sword from Totosui for you from a fang from each and a hair from the monk to blend youkai and miko-ki."

I don't know what to say as Sesshomaru hands me the package. My hands shake as I unwrap a sword. The sheath is made of bloodwood with swirls and orchids carved into it. The handle is wrapped in black and red cord with the cross-guard falling like petals of an orchid over one's hand. The sword thrums with life as if recognizing a long time friend as I grasp the hilt and unsheathe the blade. The blade is long and thin, glowing silver as if it were forged from the moon itself. In all, the sword is a work of art.

Seijin-Ran," I murmur as if in a trance, the blade thrumming again in recognition of its name.

"Since it's a new sword you will have to learn its attacks on your own. This Sesshomaru hopes it is to your liking," Sesshomaru says calmly, a hint of a smile in his golden eyes.

"It's perfect, you guys. I don't know how to thank you," I reply with a wide smile for both my father and uncle.

"Keh, it's tradition," Inuyasha scoffs with a smirk as an explanation.

I just leave it at that as I sheath my beautiful Seijin-Ran and tie it to the obi of my fighting kimono. I move to stand as Sango, Miroku, and Ookami come into the hut. Ookami hands me Touga and Kagome to feed before I leave. I walk to the back room to do so as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru say goodbye to Ookami, Shippou, and Rin.

When I come back to the front, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are gone. I hug all the children tightly and kiss their foreheads before hugging Ookami goodbye as well. I exit the hut with a heavy heart to see my pack and Ginta waiting for me.

"Is there something you need, Ginta," I ask, coming to stand in front of him.

"I wished to help with your choice of wolves before taking my leave with the group headed to the hidden caves, Pack Mother Higame," Gina replies nervously, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"There is no reason to be nervous, Ginta. We are pack and I would love to hear your suggestion," I say warmly with a soft smile.

"Well, since you refuse to allow Hakkaku and me to accompany you, we tried to find the best two wolves to do so on your journey," Ginta explains with a proud smile before giving off two short yips.

Two wolves step forward to stand on either side of Ginta. One is a pitch black female with red eyes that comes up to right below Ginta's hip. The other is a chocolate brown male with emerald green eyes and he seems to be just a touch or two smaller than Kirara's large form. Both have sleek fur and obvious muscular forms.

"The male is connected to Kouga and his name is Maru. The female is Maru's mate and is named Sheidra. Maru is actually Kuno's uncle and his deceased mother's brother," Ginta introduces, both wolves bowing their heads as they are introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Maru, Sheidra," I say with a smile, bowing my head at the two wolves.

_As it is ours to meet you, Mistress_, a soft yet strong female voice and a gravel rough yet kind male voice replies in kind in my head.

"Thank you, Ginta. I am pleased with you and Hakkaku's choices and would be honored to travel with Maru and Sheidra," I say, Ginta blushing lightly before bowing and running off. "Well, shall we, Maru, Sheidra?"

Maru and Sheidra bow their heads, before moving to follow me. Kuno whimpers as I approach the travelling group. He is sad to be left behind and makes this known as we share our own silent, sad goodbyes. A tear eve slips down my cheek as I watch Kuno trot off back to the children, Kaede, and Ookami. I make sure to wipe the tear away as our group sets off to our unknown destination.

* * *

The dark is all I know. I awoke from my beast-induced stupor to it. My sense of small and hearing seems to be all but gone. I feel weak and drained, and I would bet it has something to do with the cold, hard, enchanted weight attached to my wrists. I can hear my beast whimpering incoherent mumblings in the back of my mind. My pride is shot as it seems that the day I believed would never come has arrived. I, Prince Kouga, need saving from a seemingly impossible situation.

* * *

Seijin-Ran = Holy-Orchid

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, guys! Hope this explains some things about what's going on with Kouga. Oh, and I realized I had never properly described Kuno. He is chocolate brown like Maru and his Mom were, but he his paws, the tip of his tail and ears, and his muzzle are black like his Dad. Well, read and review and I'll keep putting up chapters!

Kuromeru hi Tsuki


End file.
